A boy and his fairies
by Insomniac II
Summary: I have no clue why I felt like writing this; it began pointless... and still is. But please read and review! Cheers! :)
1. A boy and his fairies play pirates

A boy and his fairies

"Ahoy!" cried Cosmo, suddenly poofing up in front of a short boy in cruddy pirate fancy dress costume and trademark pink hat. "Ahoy there captain Timmy!"

"Ar, and now to steal the treasure!! We must go north and then south and then north and then south again and maybe north twice over and south twice over and then north and perhaps south again… and X marks the spot!" announced the captain of the bed- er, I mean ship.

"But then the huge pink sea monster attacked the pirates and they rowed furiously to land," cut in the huge pink sea monster that attacked the pirates and caused them to row furiously to land.

"We're here!" cried Cosmo again. Timmy grabbed a shovel (where it came from is anyone's guess) and began attacking his bed with it. The huge pink sea mo- I mean Wanda poofed up a large treasure chest in which the glorious captain found…

Smelly socks.

"Wanda!" yelled Timmy. "No way!"

"Way!" yelled the pink fairy.

"Word!" cut in Cosmo, poofing himself into eighties clothes and a huge medallion.

("My, Timmy is a boy with a strong imagination" said Mum from downstairs. The noises of banging even seem real!")

AN: I had no idea why I felt like writing this absolute rubbish but is you read and like you can review if you feel a need to. But what would be more recommended is that you look at my other story, 'Tis the wedding day'. Don't be put of by its length. The chapters are the smallest in history! Cheers!

Insomniac II


	2. A boy and his fairies have a competition

A boy and his fairies

Timmy, after recovering from the three day concussion brought on by Cosmo's unfortunate accident with a large steamroller, jumped out of the hospital bed.

"Yay!" he screamed in one second of joy, then fell on his head. Oh. He had forgotten to untie the bandages that securely bound him to the foot of the bed. (Hang on. Beds can have feet???)

"You know Timmy, beds are harmful things!" cried Cosmo. "Perhaps if I combined a bed and a steamroller, it would make an ultra-powerful weapon!"

"Y'know Cosmo." said Wanda sweetly. "EVERYONE IN THIS HOSPITAL CAN HEAR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ooooopsie" said Cosmo.

Wanda and Timmy simultaneously smacked the side of their heads.

"I know the longest word in the world!" announced Timmy.

"Nah huh, I do!" protested Cosmo. "I'm nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety years older than you!"

"Actually," said Wanda putting on her scientific look, "I do."

"Nah huh!!!" screamed Timmy and Cosmo.

"Well," said Timmy. "Cosmo, you can go first. What's your word?"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" said Cosmo proudly.

"Yeah, but I bet you can't spell it!" mocked Timmy.

"Neither can Insomniac II" said Wanda under her breath.

With incredible will power, I- I mean, Insomniac II, managed to ignore her.

"I can say _and_ spell my word" announced Timmy. "Antidisestablishmentarianism!"

"Know what it means?" said Wanda mockingly.

"N…o" admitted Timmy.

"Well," continued Wanda. "I can say, and spell, and understand the meaning of my word!!!"

"What's the word then!" challenged Timmy.

"Enzunowsickatickimanifghundomisliesindodarh" said Wanda with great difficulty.

"You made that up!" yelled Timmy! "I win, 'cause Cosmo's word isn't even in the dictionary!"

"The word can be from anywhere in the world!" protested Wanda. "It's easier to say in Japanese – that's the language it comes from – and I can spell it – and it means, in English, something along the lines of 'Chicken Tikka Masala!"

To be continued…

AN: Well I'll continue if anyone wants me to. I got the idea for this in class today, when a boy called Matthew challenged me to spell 'antidisestablishmentarianism'. I won five quid thanks to that so I decided to put it in my story. I'll continue after I get at least three reviews of this part. (So if you bother to read then please review!)

My other story 'Tis the wedding day' is finally done (yay) so please check it out (again). Cheers!

Insomniac II


	3. A boy and his fairies turn slightly weir...

AN: Well, I got the three reviews that I wanted. So I thought… why not carry on. It's fun to write and I've got some cool ideas.

Moonjava: Cheers! Glad you like it. (Cool name by the way!)

Chunkypuff3: Well yes, that's what I'm planning on! Hope you enjoy this bit of the story! (As for your name… it's wicked!)

Lil Cosmo: Thanks for the long reviews! Hope you like the third chapter! (And yeah, your name is really great too!)

A boy and his fairies- Chapter three

"Chicken Tikka Marsalar… malsalah… masarlarh… Chicken Tikka Whatever? That's loony!"

"Hey! I'm the loony one!" protested Cosmo. Timmy was unmoved, but of course Cosmo's famous puppy dog eyes made him burst out laughing.

"Anyway, I hate chicken. It tastes all stringy." said Timmy crossly.

"Yeah, I don't like it." agreed Cosmo. "Neither does Wanda."

"Yeah, going on to the subject of me." said Wanda crossly. "Am I in this episode _at all_, Insomniac II??"

"Don't insult the author! I'll do something evil!!" threatened the wonderful, incredibly dynamic and fantastic author of this rather crappy story.

The wonderful, incredibly dynamic and fantastic author tried to think of something evil to do… and failed.

"Going back to our competition, who won?" interrupted Timmy.

"Uhhh…" said Wanda.

"Errm…" said Cosmo.

"Well…" said Insomniac II.

"Oh, great." said Timmy.

"Isn't this supposed to be long and full of jokes?" asked Wanda suspiciously. That's what that chunky puff person wanted."

"Shut up!" hissed Insomniac II. "You'll ruin the surprise!"

"What's the surprise?" asked Timmy loudly.

"That there's actually no jokes" said Wanda crossly.

"Wasn't _that_ supposed to be a really lame joke?" asked Cosmo in confusion.

"NO!!! Now shut up you lot, I'm trying to write!" yelled Insomniac II, staring in confusion at her keyboard. Wasn't the 'n' supposed to be next to the 'm'?

"Um, now that our author's keyboard has mutated, our speech is unpredictable!" shouted Timmy over the dinner.

"Over the dinner?" asked Cosmo.

"I think it was meant to be over the din" said Wanda.

"Arrrrgggggghhhhhh!!!!! There's gonna be a speech defect attack!!" screamed Timmy at the top of his voice.

"Vast bloodcurdling transmutation assault!!!" yelled Cosmo.

"A petite microbe is molesting me!" yelled Wanda.

"A colossal gargantuan pounds on my gall bladder!" yelled Cosmo.

To be continued (again).

AN: Uhhhh… please read, (which you have of course already done) and review. It's slightly weird, but then so am I. I got the idea for this when I had a dream that my computer mutated. (Told ya I was weird!) Cheers!

Insomniac II


End file.
